BH Curse
The BH Curse, also known as the Curse of BH, is a well-known superstition in F1RWRS circles. The "curse" was supposedly started by American Dan BH who drove in F1RWRS during 2010. Dan won one race in his career, the 2010 F1RWRS Saxon Grand Prix. He then disappeared off the face of the earth. Since then, no American driver has won an F1RWRS race. Notable Examples * T. Hemo Goblin was the first American driver in the series after BH and he was the first to attempt to break the curse. Hemo Goblin nearly won the 2011 Belgian Grand Prix after a series of crashes brought Hemo Goblin to second. However, Hemo Goblin picked up a black and orange flag after hitting Giovanni Roda and did not challenge for the lead. It would be Hemo Goblin's best result of his career. He later decided to retire after his team Hemogoblin Autowerks collapsed in the middle of the 2012 F1RWRS season. * Nicolas Steele was the next American driver in the series. Despite early promise, Steele gained a reputation for being a menace on the road and was involved in several crashes, including a major accident at the 2011 New South Wales Grand Prix which caused him to be disqualified after the race was stopped. After that, Steele only qualified for four races in 2012, not taking a points finish until the 2013 Brazilian Grand Prix. Steele was also called out on his driving style and erratic behavior. Steele almost broke the curse in the 2014 F1RWRS season, finishing on the podium three times at Brazil, Monaco and the United States. However, Steele was also reprimanded by the F1RWRS Commission for causing an accident at the 2014 Tasman Grand Prix * Tristan Jung followed after Steele during the 2012 F1RWRS season. Like Steele, Jung scored points in his debut at the 2012 F1RWRS Bavarian Grand Prix. However, Jung was mediocre for the remainder of his career and was also involved in back-room negotiations to try to take over Trueba Racing Team and American Racing Conglomerate. Jung was then arrested for money laundering and indicted by a United States court. He was later acquitted, but his career was ruined by the accusations. * Collin Pratchett joined American Racing Conglomerate, the all-American racing team, for the 2012 F1RWRS season. Pratchett returned for the 2013 F1RWRS season and became the closest to breaking the curse and winning a race. During the 2013 F1RWRS Macau Grand Prix, Pratchett was running behind Douglas Mann's chronically unreliable Foxdale. When Mann took the lead, many expected that the car would fail but Mann brought it home to take an emotional win. It was Mann's only finish of the year and it thwarted Pratchett's chance to break the curse. Pratchett would come second again at the next race in China. * Rusty Gannit also had a shot at breaking the curse during the 2012 F1RWRS season as he joined NAB-HRT as a replacement for Rhys Davies at the 2012 F1RWRS Tasman Grand Prix. NAB-HRT would go on to win two races that year en route to fourth in the Constructors' Championship. However, Gannit recorded a disappointing DNPQ and left the team in a rage, never to return. * Vidal Reyna-Sanchez a Spanish born driver with American citizenship, entered F1RWRS during the 2013 F1RWRS season as a replacement for Frank Zimmer at the Horizon Motorsport team. Vidal had one start in the series at Melrose Racing Team where he finished twelfth, but he failed to qualify the car ever again. Sanchez was dropped after Horizon merged with MRT at the close of 2013. However, Reyna-Sanchez did manage to win the Indy 500 in 2014. A New Hope There are several other drivers in the F1RWRS' feeder categories, F2RWRS and F3RWRS but no American driver won a race in either series until 2015. Dan Greenlaw finished second in his first-ever F3RWRS start but he was injured in the third race of the weekend after a collision with Alberto Donegro. Tanner Jason finished second at the 2014 F2RWRS Canadian Grand Prix and collected two other podiums during 2014. Nicolas Steele is currently the only American driver in F1RWRS but Jason and Dave Anderson are both signed for the 2015 F2RWRS season. The F3RWRS is full of American drivers including Hillary King, Roberto Zayas, Anita Horford and Shane Walsh. There is also one American driver in the F1RDS, Jerry de Boer. In the second race of the F3RWRS Round of Turkey, Dan Greenlaw won the race from pole for the Prospec Junior Team. The win suggests that the effects of the Curse are slowly decreasing although some speculation on the identity of Dan Greenlaw has been raised in the Wild mass guessing page. If he is actually Dan BH, as the theory goes, the Curse is still on. The consensus is that he isn't so the Curse has been broken in the feeder categories. As if on cue, Jerry de Boer won his first race in the F1RDS twenty days later. Category:Misc